012: The Chambermaid's Haircut
by Rhiononon
Summary: He had to wear his sword for a year all day long, every day, no matter the situation... The things Princes have to do...


Title: The Chambermaid's Haircut  
Author: Rhion  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: He had to wear his sword for a year all day long, every day, no matter the situation... The things Princes have to do...  
Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.  
Pairing: Really is Suspian.  
Warning: Contains Drunk!Peter, Drunk!Edmund, Drunk!Caspian - and... Drunk!Susan?  
AN: You can thank emeraldteardrops for this. A line from The Lost Chronicles of Narnia: The Beast of Witherby stated that Caspian, like all youths who wished to learn the sword, had to wear his sword for a whole year no matter what - sleeping, eating, bathing, loving... which of course put naughty images in my head. So when I brought it up with her, she was all "Go for it! I can just see him all awkward and trying to get laid and giving the poor girl a haircut..." Now I hate OC's with a passion, but I think it fits. Afterall - Susan's no chambermaid. And don't forget - what boys, I'm sorry, I mean men, gets a meaningful glance from Peter!Muse speak of when drunk is always funny. I've always been a tomboy and seriously, some of the conversations I've been witness to make American Pie look refined. Plus I always was the tomboy who wound up joining in in the idiocy - quite fun to let your hair down and act as much a moron as the guys... So Susan is definately me in this situation.

* * *

"No no, come, I have to know Caspian," Edmund was roaring drunk, to a point where one brown eye drifted every now and then in the opposite direction the other was pointing.

"What? Oh, um - wait. What did you want to know?" it took alot of effort for him to not slur his words, but he'd be damned if he let the younger King know he was as wreaked as him.

"Y'know - how y'lost it," pouring another drink.

Blinking owlishly, "Lost what? I have not lost anything..."

"Yer virginity! Yer still, hic, a virgin?" incredulous. The Just King poked himself in the chest, a bit off center, "I ain't a virgin! An' an' I'm, oh crap what was I sayin'?"

Peter was tipping his head back laughing uproariously at this, "Caspian - you've not had a woman? How, how - how am I supposed to let you go after m'sister if you don' know where to stick it?"

Offended, "I have lain with women!"

"As opposed to animals? Yer awfully fond of yer horse," Edmund snorted.

At this Peter started giggling, face flushed from far too much wine, and fell off his chair, "Oh shit, that'd explain a lot!"

"I will have you know, uh.. I will have you know that I am quite proficient in the bedroom," Caspian smacked the table.

"Okay okay, we believe you," Peter was giggling and snorting, struggling to get back into his chair, "So. Spill it - how'd y'loose yer virginity?"

"Oh do I have to tell you?"

"Yes!" the brothers said simultaneously.

"If you insist - but it goes no farther than this table!" pointing a dark finger in admonition.

XXX

Telmarine youths of standing underwent rigorous training in swordsmanship, including a year of physical training and privation up in the mountains under the strict eyes of harsh tutors as just the start of their course. They were allowed little food, little rest, and little water. Among many things they did, the youths had to learn to endure extreme temperatures and fight eachother hand to hand for almost any scrap of extra food or clothing. Hundreds would start out the year, and half would die or be sent home less than a third of the way through the training. As they were weeded out, the ratios of dead would rise, for few were able to hack it in the end.

As Heir to the throne Caspian had not been exempt from this at all, in fact it was expected he do even better, to not just survive the settings, but his fellow students. It meant he had it ten times worse in effect.

XXX

"What the hell does this have to do with anything?" Peter was getting impatient, looking bored.  
"If you will just listen, I shall get to it," Caspian groused taking a swig of unwatered wine to brace himself.

XXX

Well he'd not only survived, he'd come out one of the top youths, yet he didn't spread that around. A solidarity between himself and the other trainees had formed, as was part of the intention of the training. After leaving the mountain camp, they had gone to the main castle of the land, to receive their swords. This marked the second phase of schooling, where they had to wear their swords all day, every day, no matter what the situation or what they were doing. Now unlike most of the other students though, Caspian was receiving tutelage in the basic forms before the others, for most of them were not allowed to do anything with their weapons until a year had passed. He was taken under his tutor's wing quietly, a secret teaching from General Glozelle who had warned him of the many dangers of the first year because he'd wanted the young Prince to live, and also wanted him to live through the next two years as well - because if he died it could lead to a civil war amongst the Lords.

Now, most young men of Caspian's age - fourteen and a half that is - were running around learning their trades, or politics. And of course all of them were learning of other things that men do. Caspian despite being a fairly able scrapper, and knowing his sword-forms well enough, and being reasonably attractive despite his gangly limps, well - he wasn't very graceful otherwise. In fact, he was a downright klutz. He had accumulated more dings, bruises, concussions, and scars from the stupidest things (like falling up the stairs several times, which was hard to explain - but the reason for at least one occasion had been the fact that he was staring at a servants shapely bottom). So there was the time he'd fallen up the stairs, then there was the time a comely woman showing a generous amount of cleavage had passed him as he was mounting Destrier - and well he had tried to show off and vault into the saddle. Only problem was, was that he overshot due to being distracted, and wound up in the trough. That had earned him a great deal of laughter and not the intended response at all.

Overall - Caspian was unlucky. While the ugliest of his training-mates had managed to impress a woman enough to get under her skirts, Caspian was still that gangly idiot that everyone liked to laugh at but not a single woman would take pity on him. There was a running rumour that if he ever managed to gain some girl's affections it would only be because of his looks or his throne. Fortunately though Glozelle had taken it upon himself to help Caspian out at least a little bit.  
Sweet servant girls were all that took care of his needs - from drawing his bath, to bringing him dinner at night. Even his wakeup calls were given by a female. Glozelle had reasoned that at least one of them would be nice enough to take care of Caspian's problem. And from there, Caspian would probably lose his shyness around girls - allowing him to stop being such a moron whenever one was near.

XXX

"Man they shoulda just gotten you a whore," Edmund snickered.

Caspian shook his head, then wondered why the room went tipsy-twirly for a moment before regaining some of his senses, "No, it is something a man has to do on his own the first time or ten. Otherwise he is not deemed virile."

"Huh? That's harsh!" Peter clapped him on the shoulder, "So what happened? Give us the details..."

"That is what I am trying to do - will you quit interrupting? It is very distracting..."

XXX

Well there was this one, now okay so she was a bit cross-eyed, but Caspian had figured she'd be a sure thing - after all he'd heard she'd bedded Lord Sopespian's son who looked like a donkey whose ass had been shaved and painted with bright pox marks and taught to walk backwards. Plus her tits were huge.

XXX

"Huge? How big is huge?" Edmund got a gleam in his eye.

"Enormous," gesturing with his hands. "Big as spring melons..."

"Damn... She still work at the castle?"

"Trust me, you do not want to go there Edmund - Sergino managed to get her pregnant with a son, and so she is his mistress officially now," nodding sagely.

Peter grunted, "I could take him easy - I could break wind that would knock that sodder over."

"Pete - y'could break wind that would knock anyone over. Y'shoulda just farted at Miraz and he woulda died..."

"That is more than I ever wanted to know about your bodily functions," Caspian looked a touch green.

"C'mon I fart lightning! Anyone got a match? I could show ya..."

"Oh Aslan save me from this topic..." Caspian put his face in his palm and skipped pouring a drink into his cup and just grabbed the wineskin and sucked on it until he could drink no more without getting another breath.

XXX

So there was this one serving girl that Caspian had thought even he could manage to nab. It wasn't to be though - her response to any of his advances were snorts of laughter. On the upside it was okay that he wasn't able to bed her: her breath was horrid and could knock over a horse at thirty paces. Just when Caspian was feeling the worst though, the powers that be must have taken pity on him.

Her name was Salismina and she was pretty in a plain way. Cleaner than most women, not too curvy, not too skinny, shy like him. Caspian had liked that about her, the fact that when she would catch him eyeing her that she would blush - just like he did. At least then he wasn't the only beet red person in the room. That was oddly enough a confidence booster.

One day Caspian awoke late, there had been no knock on his door and so he'd luxuriated in sleeping in. What had jolted him from his rest though was his door opening, and the bustling of skirts coupled with offkey humming. That was one of Salismina's downsides - she couldn't carry a tune in a bucket - but at the same time it was endearing. With a jerk his bedcurtains had been opened so she could make his bed.

What he'd been confronted with was a large amount of cleavage showing, and what she'd been confronted with was a mostly naked Caspian. With a 'morning condition'. A very obvious morning condition. That only seemed to be getting worse as her eyes had fixated on it, mouth making a little 'o' of surprise.

For once, Caspian was unaware of his own embarrassment and had eyes only for how just a faint tinge of colour was in Salismina's cheeks.

Swallowing thickly, "Good morning m'lady," unconsciously using the same voice he used when calming Destrier.

"Y-your Highness," her gaze dropped away, staring down at her hands. "I did not mean to wake you, please I am sorry."

Sitting up, sheet dragging over his legs, "No it is alright, I did not mean to startle you," taking one of her hands in his. Thumb rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand, Caspian watched entranced as her eyes darted up to look at him, then back down, occasionally lingering on his aching member, or on his chest. Part of him distantly wondered at how calm he was, and was certain that despite the fact that things were going well - he'd muck it up somehow. Without thought, Caspian slid to the edge of his bed, tugging Salismina between his knees so he could look into her light brown eyes. Licking his lips he tried to figure out what to do next. Salismina's eyes widened as he started to lean in to kiss her - pausing, Caspian wanting nothing more than to drag her onto the bed beside him, yet he also didn't want to frighten her. And with how her lips trembled, he was sure he was doing just that. Pulling back, he released her hand, mumbling, "I am sorry, I should not have done that."

"Oh.. oh no Your Highness," she stammered, "It - it is um..."

"Give me a moment, and I shall be out of your way," Caspian studiously didn't look at her as he reached for his clothes from the day before. Kicking himself for ten times a fool - who was he to think he had enticed her at all? She'd just been startled and didn't know what to do in the situation! Well - not that he did either really, but he'd listened to his training mates talk.

"Your Highness?" a glance showed the maid wringing her hands in worry.

Situating his swordbelt, Caspian tried to give her a reassuring smile, "Yes Salismina?"

She showed surprise that he even knew her name, "It is okay Your Highness, you do not have to leave, I..."

Bowing the barest amount, "I have lessons I have to go to anyway. Please do not be frightened, I did not mean to scare you... I was too forward, my apologies."

With that he fled his chambers as fast as he could, leaving her to do her job.

XXX

"WHAT?" Peter was staring at him mouth agape. "She was right there man!"

"I could not just, well I - oh shut up and listen! It will make sense!"

XXX

"So Your Highness," Glozelle was walking with him back from the stables, "I hear that one of your servants is worried she will be fired. Is there any merit to this?'

"Huh?" sounding very intelligent - well he couldn't help it, the maid with the enormous breasts was passing by and they tended to jiggle as she walked. "What? Oh - what do you mean?"

"The maid Salismina, she is quite distraught, she found you sleeping in and then you promptly took leave after making an advance.."

Blushing furiously, "She seemed scared, and I did not wish to force her. It is her right to say no, but if she was too frightened to..." Shrugging, "I will not be like some others who disregard a woman's wishes unless she actually says no. It is not appropriate."

"Ah," Glozelle nodded. "That is understandable. So - you find her pleasing otherwise?"

Continuing, "I like her well enough, she is shy like me..." Focusing on not stumbling, doing his best to ignore the constant throbbing of his manhood every time a female passed - he was going to have to get rid of this damanble virginity eventually. The distraction it was putting him through was getting simply ridiculous.

"Sometimes you have to be the conqueror Caspian," Glozelle sighed in irritation.

"It does not mean I cannot be courteous Master," Caspian stated firmly. "I will win her favour, but I will do it my way. She merely needs to see that I am not simply going to throw her down and take advantage as many would, that is all."

Glozelle raised an eyebrow at him, "So you are set on her?"

Looking at the older man as though he were dumb, deaf, and blind, "Yes - she is the most to my taste. And... I do not feel an utter fool in front of her all the time like I do with others."

"Salismina is far from the most comely," snorting, "a bit on the skinny side, and her teeth are a bit -"

"Does that matter? I am no prize myself," pointing out, "I have yet to grow into my body Master, I look like a rail. And have you ever noticed -"

"I was being sarcastic Your Highness," rolling his eyes. "No need to get in a huff."

"Oh...uh," losing coherency for a moment when he saw a few chambermaids giggling in a group, all with corsets that were a bit... low... for the sake of modesty. And giggling chambermaids with low corsets - with.. Salismina flushed bright pink at the center of the group was almost more than his frazzled hormone driven brain could handle. Then that weird calm came over him once more, what with poor Salismina looking like she would die of embarrassment if she were not rescued, and he made a bee-line for the group. Giving the women a dashing bow, Caspian then took Salismina's hand in his, leaning over and kissing the backs of her chapped knuckles, then rose with a smile, "It was a pleasure conversing with you this morning. Perhaps tomorrow we shall speak more?"

"If it pleases you Your Highness," visibly relaxing under the public promise that she would still have a job the next morning.

"Good day to you then," inclining his head to her, even as Salismina curtsied deeply. "Ladies, good day to you as well."

Everything was going fine until he stumbled and did a face-plant, tripping over something - to this day he wasn't sure if it was his own feet or someone else's. Scrambling back up, wild eyed, wishing to do nothing more than climb into a deep hole and hide for the rest of eternity, Caspian did his best to look dignified.

From the laughter behind him, it wasn't working very well. And even his instructor had left him too! Oh he was all alone in the hall with all that womanflesh - who all thought he was a moron. Wonderful. Little did he know that his little mishap was probably the best thing that could've happened to him.

XXX

"So you made a fool of yerself an' an what? What happen, hic, then?" Edmund was leaning forward, eyes glazed, trying to look very intent. It failed.

Peter was half passed out, cheek on the table, and mumbled, "Damn Caspian, yer all 'bout th'foreplay - can't y'just get down t'business? Ah well..."

Caspian was almost in the same state as Peter, but he was in story-telling mode - and would not be stopped, "A wo-, a wo- a .. girl! Yes, a girl - they like that. Take yer time, they like that. None'a that fast shtuff. Most a'tha time." Laughing as he swayed, "Sometime they like it in tha closet.. but tha's not what I am shaying right now.. different story.."

XXX

The next day Caspian was debating between getting up before Salismina came in to clean, or waiting until she showed up. He'd bathed the night before, and shaved too even - not that he really needed to do that all that often, he only had fuzz at this point in his development, but it was the thought that counted. But oh, what would he do? Caspian was at a loss - he'd made such an idiot of himself the day before... At this rate he'd never lay with a woman.

Glancing at his hand forlornly, "I suppose it is just you and I, my friend, until the day I die."

[REDACTED]

XXX

"Oh shit!" Peter had perked up by this point and was pounding his fist on the table as he laughed so hard he was crying. "Oh damn - what I wuldn't give to see th'look on her face!"

Caspian smirked, "There was not much look that I could see."

Then Edmund jumped up and starting roaring, dancing about like a madcap doing a little jig, then fell over, "All over her face? Nooo! Tell me it wasn't so!"

Clearing his throat, "Yes, all over her face..."

XXX

Caspian thought he should just spare himself the misery and yank his sword out to fall upon the sharp point, as he stared in shock at Salismina. He'd been caught unawares doing something intimate - she hadn't hummed, and the door hadn't opened loudly heralding her arrival. Mortified to the point where he was almost in tears, Caspian scrambled away from her, searching for some way to clean her up. As well as himself.

Grabbing a fresh shirt, he poured some water on it and rushed back over to Salismina who hadn't budged an inch from her position.

"Please my apologies, I, um, here, let me help? Please?" desperate Caspian hesitated before turning her face by tugging on her chin. "I am.. Salismina I am so sorry," wincing as he ran the material of his shirt over her face.

Taking several shuffling steps away from the maid when the last traces were cleared, Caspian moved to cover himself. Her hand - not very delicate, but gently strong - clasped his wrist, and when he glanced at her from beneath his shaggy head of hair, he saw that Salismina was trying to smile at him, "I was not expecting you to be awake already Your Highness."

It took a moment for that to register, "You planned on waking me?"

Tentative nodding, "Yes m'lord - you had said you wished to speak with me last night. So... I came in early to do so."

"And look how I greeted your kindness," sighing in shame.

"Oh no m'lord it was uh.. surprising yes, but..." flushing prettily, "well it also was not expected... I was going to say that it was, but no it was not expected either."

Ducking his head, Caspian stared at his feet, "I am truly sorry Salismina, could you uh.. could you ever forgive me?"

"Of course," her words brought his head up, jaw dropping - he hadn't expected her to say yes at all.

Sandwiching her hand between his, forgetting his state of undress, "That makes me glad, I am sorry I am such a klutz. I know it makes me unattractive to ... um..It - um.." his words petered out his bravery fleeing.

To that Salismina giggled, even as pink graced her cheeks, "Actually it is... sweet - you try to overcome it so much, yet fail at it, but pick yourself up each time and keep trying. That is attractive."

"Really?" this was news to him. Letting go of her hand Caspian started to pace back and forth thinking, "But.. if it is so - endearing as you say - why does every woman laugh at my advances? I want to know, because I wish to fix whatever it is that I am doing wrong." Maybe Salismina would tell him, and then he could do better in the future.

"Because they do not think at all, they only notice the fact that you do fall down, that you do make a fool of yourself - without noticing what that means," her words were very sound, and with a start Caspian realized that Salismina was more than a female, she was a person, one with a decent head on her shoulders. Not that he wouldn't have treated her with the utmost respect, but he wouldn't have thought even once that he could get any sort of real advice from her.

Sitting down on one of his chairs, gesturing for her to make herself comfortable, "What does it mean then? What is it you see that others do not?"

"Well," hesitating before being seated after he waved at her in encouragement, "it means that you will not let setbacks stop you. A good man who will protect those in his care will do that. And... you are sitting here listening to me, and speaking with me - where another would have been bedding me."

Holding up a finger shyly, "It uh - is not as though I would not like to be laying with you actually..."

To this she laughed full on, it was robust and indelicate, yet the genuine warmth to it eased Caspian, "I thought that was why you wished to speak to me in the first place."

"Oh... Well actually no - it was because I did not want you to worry for your position, and you also seemed to be ah... extremely embarrassed amongst the other women. So, I thought maybe I could solve that a bit...?"

"You really are a thoughtful one," leaning towards him.

Cocking his head, Caspian realized she was no longer blushing, and seemed quite different than he had been accustomed to, "If you say so. I just know how terrible it is to be laughed at and suffer, particularly due to being bashful..." Resting his chin on his palm while his elbow leaned on the tabletop, "But you did not require assistance that time, did you?"

"Oh no," shaking her head, "I am shy, just not painfully so. I am older than you after all, and know some things about life that you have yet to learn."

XXX

"So are you gonna have sex with her anytime in the next century Caspian?" Edmund grumped, "I'm gettin' sober here."

A glance showed that Peter had long since succumbed to alcohol and was snoring while drooling, face smooshed onto the table, spilled wine mixing with his saliva. Wrinkling his nose, Caspian, sighed, "Fine - do you want me to just jump to it?"

"Yesh," amazingly Peter was awake enough to mumble that at least.

Eyebrows raised, Caspian rubbed at his already throbbing head, "Wine, I need more wine... for this..."

"The wine's gone, but the whine is here aplenty..."

Growling, "Fine, fine, I made an idiot of myself, lasted for a full second once I had access, but was ready to go again almost as fast as I had finished, and I still have scars on my back from how pleased she was by that development. Happy now?"

Edmund rolled his eyes, "No, I thought I was going to get something outta this..."

"Huh?" uncaring that he didn't sound too intelligent at the moment - the hangover was already starting, and unless he got some more wine there were going to be problems...

"Boys what are you three doing?" Susan appeared, hands on her hips. Which Caspian had always thought were rather nice hips...

"My Queen - do you think it would be possible to do something about," holding up an empty wineskin and shaking it meaningfully, "our lack of drink?"

"And why would I do that Caspian?" she looked cross - her nose scrunched up as those full lips pouted. Quite fetching - very fetching indeed.

Giving her his best boyish grin, ducking his head to look at her through his messy hair, "Because I am telling a story to your good brothers my Queen, and it is something that requires libations."

"In quantity," Peter clarified.

"Fine, on one condition," sighing.

"Anything that you wish, it would be as my command," bowing in his chair as gallantly as he could - knowing full well that the more goofy and adorable he looked, the more likely Susan was to make with the beverages. He'd learned a woman's weakness long ago - it wasn't sonnets and pretty flowers - it was the playful, silly, and sweet backed up by actual strength that women liked so much. A man who didn't need to worry about posturing, because he was natively confident. And he was quite good at delivering on all that.

"Good, then I'll tell you what it is when I get back..."

"Whoa - for that, y'have m'bleshing," Peter patted Caspian on his forearm. "She hates it when we do this..."

"Do what?" forgetting for a moment.

Edmund swayed as he stretched, "When we go on a bender... she hates that.. usually mad for weeks... And she certainly dun't get us more alcomahal..."

Straightening up, trying to look regal - despite the fact that his blond hair was mooshed on one side into sticky disarray, "Yeah, I give you.. m'bleshin' Caspian, yer a man who can do the imposshibible."

"Yes Trumpkin, that's excellent, hello boys I'm back," Susan was directing Trumpkin to place a small cask of Dwarven whiskey on the table next to a pitcher of applewine, probably for herself. "Now, about that condition... What were you talking about and giggling over like a bunch of schoolgirls?"

Eyes wide, Caspian cringed, "Nothing at all my Queen, just some stories of my youth.. nothing more..."

Susan looked at him sweetly, "Then my condition is that you must continue your story - in full detail..."

Peter reeled back in his chair, staring at her, "Su! What men speak of while drunk is their business and no place for women!"

Pursing her plump lips, and Caspian was praying fervently that he wouldn't have to continue his story in her presence - it was bad enough with Edmund and Peter in attendance..., "Peter I know full well what boys speak of while drunk."

"We're men, not boys!" Peter poked the air in emphasis trying to appear serious. Of course - what he really looked like was a drunk young man who'd rolled in a gutter. Not very dignified or serious at all...

All she did was raise an eyebrow reproachfully then pinned Caspian with a look, "A deal is a deal Caspian - or is my wish no longer as your command?"

Looking frantically between Peter - who's idea at getting his sister to leave failed miserably - and Edmund who was just sitting there with a look of amused resignation on his face. No help was to come from either quarter, "Please my Queen, I.. I will not go back upon my word but it is... delicate subject matter..."

"I know," leaning forward to pinch his cheek like he was a small boy, her grin mischievous. "So - continue..."

XXX

Caspian was trying to collect his thoughts, Salsimina was pretty much offering to bed him, where so often he'd only been rebuffed.

Scratching his head, "So you are saying that... you would be.. interested?" unable to keep the hope from his voice.

"You truly are a silly one," even as Salismina undid the laces to the top of her bodice. "If it is not too forward of me, the answer would be 'yes'."

Mouth opening and closing, "Ah.. ah.. uh..." Giving himself a shake, "That is to say uh.. you are not doing this because you fear for your livelihood? Because I uh..." she was standing up now, and had taken off the outer covering of her corset, revealing the underthings women wore. "I would not penalize you if uh... could you please stop for just one moment?" sounding desperate. He had covered his eyes with both hands so he could think semi-clearly.

Warm fingers curled over his wrists, tugging, "I would like very much to know if you are capable of being as sweet in bed as you are here."

To that he had nothing to say, allowing Salismina to pull his hands from his eyes, "Oh... Would that be.. good?"

"Yes," guiding his hands to her chest.

Cupping the weight of her breasts through her shift, Caspian watched Salismina's face curiously, "What do I do?"

Smiling, beckoning, "To the bed would be best..."

Allowing her to tug him towards the fourposter, Caspian couldn't believe this was happening - really happening - finally! And not only was he going to get relief, he was going to get an education. Salismina sat on the edge of it, continuing to work on the ties of her corset, but he stilled her hands.

Shyly, "May I?" running a finger over the bindings.

[REDACTED]

XXX

Susan didn't interrupt per se, but scooted her chair closer to his, and laid a hand on Caspian's knee.

Glancing at her as he paused mid-swig, Caspian saw her eyes were soft. Now it was just them and Edmund still standing - well... tilting drunkenly while sitting. Not that Susan was tilting at all, though she was packing the drinks away quite quickly as though she were trying to catch up.  
The Gentle Queen nabbed his cup from him, and drained the rest of the whiskey he had there, still looking fairly sober.

Accepting a now refilled cup from her slurring only slightly, "Y'should be careful how much you imbibe my Queen."

"I can take it, I could probably drink Peter under the table if I'd joined in earlier," shrugging, and leaning her head on his shoulder companionably.

Smiling at her statement, Caspian continued - but not until after he'd taken her hand in his.

XXX

Salismina's weight was odd where it straddled his hips, her head cocked to the side, "Would you like a glass of wine then?" Her fingers curled around his swordbelt - he'd forgotten he even wore it anymore, so used to functioning with it on, which was the whole point, "Or maybe take this off? It is rather cumbersome, do you not think so?"

To that he smiled, "No on the wine, and no on the belt too. I wear it because I am supposed to."

"You know most actually remove it anyway," confiding.

"Do they? That is an automatic disqualification," curious. Then he shook his head, "But I swore to not take it off, so I shall not. If that makes things... difficult then.. ah.. then I will wait another five months for my year to be through."

"Is your word so important?" Salismina wasn't trying to convince him to remove his weapon, but just wanting to know. He could tell by her tone of voice, even as she leaned over him, fingers massaging his chest.

Closing his eyes, easing into her touches as they spoke, "Yes, my word is my bond. It is my honour, and if I break it, then I am no better than an animal. No one could trust me, and then how would I lead?"

Salismina blushed, glancing away from him, "You will be a fine man if you can hold to something like that."

All the while Caspian's hands had been travelling her torso, exploring the soft plains and unconsciously unfastening any bindings, it was as though his hands had minds of their own. When the bare flesh of a breast filled his palm, Caspian's eyes popped open in surprise at the sensation. Flushing, he looked away, and started to release his grip on her. Salismina leaned closer to him, holding his hand to her even as fingers traced his bottom lip.

Mouth dry, Caspian waited for what came next - though he wasn't too sure what that would be, possibly a kiss?

Lips pressed to his, and he could taste bread and honey - most likely her breakfast, on his tongue when hers slipped into his mouth. The kiss was a bit clumsy on his part, but at the same time was more than he could have ever hoped for. From the descriptions Caspian had heard kissing hadn't sounded all that pleasant - biting, clicking of teeth, unsavory breath and all that. But this was quite different - soft, warm and wet. Moaning Caspian wrapped his arms about Salismina's torso, and with some maneuvering got her beneath him. Liking the kissing quite alot, he experimented, trailing his mouth down her throat to her shoulders and chest. Fingers tangled in his hair, her voice breathy as she urged him to explore all he wished.

[REDACTED]

XXX

"I thoot yer jokin' when y'said y'lasted only a minute..." Edmund's eyes crossed, then he fell out of his chair, staring at the ceiling in confusion. "Why'sh the lantern on the wall?"

"Beca, becoz, because! Because yer on th'floor Ed," Caspian was leaning heavily against Susan, his head tucked into her neck as he tried to make the room stop it's rocking motion.

"Oh... if'n y'shay sho..." then passed out.

Susan got up shakily, bracing a hand on the table, arm still supporting him, "Caspian."

"Humpph?" blinking blearily. "Yesh m'Susan?"

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else," as she dragged at him.

"Oh... ohtay," wobbling Caspian stood up, and stumbled along leaning on her shoulder.

"So is there more to the story?" how someone so tiny could pack away so much drink and be as steady as she was was a marvel to Caspian.

"Uh... like what?"

"Like what happened afterwards?"

"Oh... well we did it again. A few mo'times. But uhn.. oh! Heh... this time Salishmina was goin' to goin' to... heh... orally please me... I did not know... tha'though..."

XXX

"Your Highness?" it was whispered and coming from one of the box stalls near Destrier.  
Recognizing Salismina's voice, "Is there something wrong?"

"Are you busy?" her head poked out over the gate, smiling, hair down, and she was wearing a soft brown dress. It brought out the copper in her hair.

Glancing around, then returning her smile, "No, not at all. Why?"

"Come in here," beckoning.

Following while grinning, figuring he'd very much like to try some more kissing today, Caspian vaulted over the short stall gate, landing lightly next to Salismina. She giggled, and he noticed that she'd made a little nest in there.

"Planning something were you?" wrapping his arms around her waist, and giving her a hug. He absolutely adored his morning wake-up calls the last week, she'd come in early each day and while they hadn't always lain together he'd had a veritable plethora of touching. It was probably the closest thing to contentment he'd ever had.

A busy hand worked at the ties of his trews as he kissed her, his fingers tangling in her hair. Groaning when she started stroking him, tugging him from the opening, Caspian thought maybe he should drag her down or something. Not paying attention so engrossed was he in this debate - pin her to a wall or drag Salismina down - that he was startled when she dropped to her knees. Fearing that she had heard something he hadn't, Caspian drew his sword quickly, spinning on one foot, only careful enough to mind not cutting Salismina's head off.

[REDACTED]

Salismina sat back with a smile, brushing her hair from her face then frowned, "What...?"

Caspian's eyes widened suddenly remembering, "Shit..."

"My hair!" she stared at the much shortened length on one side, comparing it to the other. "What... what happened to my hair?"

Biting his lip, Caspian pointed uncertainly to the good eight inches of it that was laying there innocently atop the hay, "Uh... I gave you a haircut... I think..."

XXX

Susan was laughing at him, after having helped him wriggle free of most of his clothes, "Well I think at a later date you can show me all you learned. Except I don't think I'll be letting you cut my hair anytime soon..."

Mumbling, "I did no'mean to..."

"Was she very mad?" Susan slipped next to him, and while a part of Caspian was quite surprised by this, the rest of him was pleased - and wishing he wasn't so wasted.

"No... she just had me do it to th'other side... shtarted new... shtyle actually..." gathering his Queen closer.

"Well tomorrow, if you're not too hung over... maybe you can show me all about it, hmmm?"

"Hmmmhmmm..." drifting off to sleep. Hopefully Peter didn't wake up anytime soon... Like the next millennium.  
XXX  
AN2: Well that was that. Thanks Autumnspice for the giggling and helping me work through the writers block. Hopefully some more fic comes from that series of rambling convos. Thanks also to emeraldteardrops for the use of the bunny. Thanks also to... chai! Yes chai - that yummy yummy drink. And coffee - my beloved mister. Well it's certainly not my mistress!


End file.
